mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Colin Doc
Docter Colin Doc '''also known as '''Docter Doc, is the deceased father of Noa Doc, husband of Catherine Doc and the oldest child of James Doc. Colin was known as the Greatest Warrior of all time. He was murdered on his birthday, February 21th 2000 by Nazim, a henchman of his last enemy HIM. He was the former holder of the DocSoul and the first one who unlocked its secret power. Colin's Power Form is Pharaoh. Background Colin was born on the 21st of February 1950. He was a child prodigy and exhibited tremendous skills unnatural for a child. He was able to find things that were hidden by his father very quickly. When he got older, he showed high martial capabilities and acrobatic skills. According to his father James, at one point a little Colin got his hands on a magical item and accidentally created an earthquake 8.5 on the scale of Richter and almost leveled the whole city. Which was abnormal of a child his age. The older Colin got, the more powerful he became. He did a lot of sparring with his close friend Maker to the dismay of Demolisher. Physical Appearance To Be Added Personality Colin puts his family on number one, and is willing to protect his daughter Noa Doc at any cost. Even as a spirit, he watches over Noa but only interferes when it's absolutely necessary. Colin gets angry when someone hurts or threats Noa. Colin is very calm, collected and patient. Even in the most dangerous situations, he keeps his cool and finds the solution to the problem or obstacle. Colin has great respect for his father, James Doc and his grandfather Rodney Doc. He never liked it that his father didn't got along with his father. Colin always fought with love and protected it against all costs. It was also his greatest weakness towards his daugther. Whenever she was hurt, threated or in danger, he would lose control over his emotions and protect her at all costs . According to Maker, this made him a very protective and wonderfull father. But it was also " the one thing that ultimately killed him". Abilities Of an early age, Colin was a gifted treasure hunter and would later become world's greatest treasure hunter/protector and archaeologist. He studied and mastered archaeology and was a professor in it on the Lego University. Colin also holds a Ph.D. in Psychology and a D.A. in College Teaching. Colin was trained by his father in hand-to-hand combat and proved to be a master in it. He was and still is able to fight any opponents and still be victorious in battle. Colin was also trained in martial arts by his future wife Catherine Doc also proven a remarkable skilled user in the arts. He is extremely skilled in various forms of fighting styles and can use it exceptionally in every fight. As a Doc, Colin is also a master in Magic and had enormous knowledge in it. Even in his human form he could use strong and dangerous magic spells and attacks. Colin has excellent observation skills. He can detect small things that others haven't seen or noticed yet. Colin is also a master strategist and tactician. He is capable of creating strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent. He can adapt to any situation and be prepared for any eventual situation. Like his daughter Colin is highly skilled in acrobatics and gymnastics aldo to a much higher level than her. He is able to do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort easily. Colin is one of the greatest intellectual people in the world. He created various weapons and buildings like the Tower and the DocSoul. He was the one who unlocked the DocSoul's secret power. And designed and build the Tower together with his close (family) friend Maker. Colin was and is known, together with Maker, as one of the Greatest Warrior in the world. He defeated numerous villains and opponents in his past and after life. And even to this day, some are still afraid of him. Due years of battle experience Colin is a master combatant. Even without his Power Form he can still fight the strongest opponents. For example he even fought Meko and Neko head on as a human and defeated the both of them easily. He rarely loses as a human due of a combination of all his acquired skills. Colin's Power Form is Pharaoh (PowerForm). Trivia *Colin was the only Doc in history to be killed on his birthday. *Colin was the first to test the DocSoul's hidden capabilities. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:Humans Category:PowerForm Users Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Professors Category:Magic Category:Treasure Hunters